


One of the Guys

by DrGreyCastielMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGreyCastielMalfoy/pseuds/DrGreyCastielMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being "one of the guys", Quidditch star and prankster, Lena Boise, is determined to make her crush notice that she is in fact, a girl. </p><p>Disclaimer(s): I am not J.K Rowling... if I was than Dramione would be Canon ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anticipating that this will be between two and four chapters. But... those of you who are still awaiting updates on my other stories know just how great I am at finishing what I start... so no promises. Also, I may be using Lena Boise again in some other fanfictions. So you may see her again :). 
> 
> Warning: Some of the spacing may be awkward in this fic as I'm typing it on my phone. Please forgive me. 
> 
> Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to my partner in crime, Moons.

**POV: Lena Boise**

It was mid-January and the locker room was freezing. My Quidditch captain had called for a late night practice, and we'd only stopped when the snowfall had become too dense to see through. I pulled my long, wavy, damp-from-snow, cinnamon coloured hair out of its elastic and tilted my head upside down to shake it loose. I had thought I was alone, but when I moved to stand upright, I was face to face with my very bare chested best friend. For a moment my eyes felt as if they were glued to his chest. All the long Quidditch practices had served him well. "Have you seen my jersey?" I heard Sirius ask. His voice sounded quiet and far away. I was jolted back into reality, when I realized that Sirius wasn't the only one standing there shirtless; my bra was out for all the world to see. I let out a bird-like squeak, as I grabbed my jersey and grasped it tightly in front of myself. "Oh, there it is. Thanks Lena" Sirius reached out to grab the jersey that was currently preserving my modestly. I hadn't realized until now that the jersey I'd been holding was his. I quickly grabbed my sweater from the bench next to me, and yanked it over my head. I thrust Sirius's jersey into his hands with an embarrassed mumble. My cheeks flushed red and I hastily turned away from him. I was mortified; why did it have to be my best friend (and longtime crush) that saw me shirtless. Sirius laughed at my embarrassment, "Don't worry Lens, you're just one of the guys". I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. "One of the guys" I repeated blandly. What did I have to do to show him that I wasn't just "one of the guys".

**POV: Sirius Black**

Quidditch practice, at night, in a snow storm;  after all this work we'd better win the cup. I sighed dramatically, trudging through the snow towards the locker room. "I'm just going to head back up to the castle. You coming Padfoot? We still need to work out that holiday prank we were planning." James looked at me through squinted eyes while shaking snow off his glasses. "Sorry Prongs, I gonna hit the locker rooms first." I responded. My eyes flickered subconsciously towards the door I'd seen one of my best friends go through only moments before. James shot me a knowing look. "Not because of Lena" I shot back. He laughed and walked backwards away from me, wiggling his eyebrows the entire time. I flipped him off before pushing through the door of the locker room. Lena was sitting on the bench by the lockers. She was fixing the gauze on her wrist and didn't see me come in. After a particularly nasty accident with a bludger, she was still healing. I stripped off my mud covered jersey and tossed it near her on the bench. Lena still didn't look up; lost in her own little world. She was humming sweetly under her breath and I smiled contently. I trudged into the bathroom, stuck my head under the sink, and then shook out my wet hair like a dog (the irony in this not lost on me). When I stepped back into the locker room to grab my jersey I noticed that it was no longer where I'd left it. I approached Lena who was shaking her head furiously, curls flying everywhere. I was directly in front of her when she finally looked up. Her reddish brown hair was a mess of waves and I caught the faint sent of coconut.  "Have you seen my jersey?" I asked. My eyes suddenly drifted downwards, and I hastily looked away when I realized that Lena wasn't wearing a shirt. _Don't look, don't look, don't_ _look_! I urged myself wordlessly. I wasn't going to lie; I'd seen a lot of shirtless girls before. My reputation as a player, while exaggerated, wasn't entirely fictional. Although, looking back at it now, I hadn't dated at all this year. At all since I started feeling... well, whatever it is that I'm feeling towards Lena. I couldn't help it, my eyes flicked downward again, as if making sure that they hadn't invented what they'd seen before. Nope, my eyes weren't liars; Lena Boise was standing in front of me in little but a bra. A fact which she just seemed to be realizing. She grabbed a jersey and pressed it in front of her chest; a jersey, that just so happened to be mine. Her holding  _my_ jersey to her very nearly  _bare_ skin was definitely not making this situation any less interesting. "Oh, there it is. Thanks, Lena." I choked, reaching for my jersey. She blinked rapidly reaching for her sweater which she hastily yanked over her head; practically forcing my jersey into my hands as she did so. She was blushing bright red and I was enraptured by her.  "Don't worry Lens, you're just one of the guys." I told her, as I'd done countless times before in other situations. But this time it felt wrong. I most certainly did not look at "the guys" the way I'd just been looking at her. "One of the guys" she reiterated emotionlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers-  
> Thank you so much for reading this! Please take a moment to leave a comment because it totally makes my day! So stressed about college and I'm trying to decide if I should rush or not. Any advice would be spectacular. Thank you guys for being so supportive!  
> ❤ DrGreyCastielMalfoy


End file.
